The Past Always Catches Up With You
by J-Mith
Summary: So here it goes. Wash's past comes back to haunt her and a new man is in her life. Is it a lover or someone else? How will she cope with new revelations and will the pressure become too much.  Later on in the story there will be something for the BAMF'S!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Terra Nova has been AMAZING ! BUT ... and there is a big but ... SPOILER ALERT - -_Wash has been tipped to die :( and on twitter she's always talking in past tense 'I loved the look of Wash' and that theirs going to be high drama for Wash in the last two episodes :( ... I just have that sickening feeling._ -

END OF SPOILER

So this is my first Terra Nova fanfic so im sorry if its a bit pants lol. Anyway read away :)

* * *

><p><span>The Past Always Catches Up With You.<span>

They'd died protecting the Colony, Lieutenant Alicia Washington thought to herself as two of her most promising soldier's began to be lowered into the ground. Commander Nathaniel Taylor stood by her side. He always seemed to make her feel at ease, his presence giving her a sense of warmth. Both Alicia and Nathaniel saluted prompting the other soldier's to do the same. Four civilians began to shovel soil into the graves covering the two bodies. It reminded Alicia of back when she was in Somalia, the familiarity of trying to help her fellow soldiers only for them to be buried hours or perhaps minutes later. The graves were finally finished and within minutes the crowd began to thin leaving only Taylor and Wash standing there.

"Lieutenant?" Wash turned her head to meet Taylor's gaze "We gonna make a move. We don't wanna be out here when the sun goes down. Everyone is waiting down by the rovers." His eyes searched hers for some glint of emotion which was a rarity where Wash was concerned. He knew that she'd expected the two soldiers to have a promising future and had taken them under her wing along with Mark Reynolds.

"Yes Sir... of course just gimme a minute." She replied sorrowfully. She watched him walk away. When there was a reasonable distance between them she knelt down in between the two graves, placing a hand on each of the graves. Master Sergeant Ronald Davis and Specialist Bethany Coal lay side by side.

Davis was well known for his humour, occasionally playing pranks on both Reynold's and Coal. During one of the obstacle training sessions he'd placed an additional obstacle for Coal to tackle. Coal was up first thinking that the obstacle course was the same as every other day. She went over the first wall with ease climbing over the top and landing on her feet on the other side, however when it came to the second wall she pulled herself up only to slip on the top and land on her back onto the muddy floor. Davis had collapsed on the floor laughing only to be on his feet in seconds running away from a fuming Specialist Coal. As the two ran back towards the obstacle course they were halted by the Lieutenant, arms crossed standing in there path. Both soldiers came to a halt and stood to attention, guilt painted across their faces.

"Davis. Coal. Do you think this is the behaviour that I expect of my soldiers?" Wash asked face stern.

In unison both replied "No Ma'am."

"Now do you think that this behaviour is going to protect our Colony?" Wash asked again stern faced.

Again the two answered in unison "No Ma'am."

"Good. Now after you've completed your usual training session I want an extra ten laps around the obstacle course. Do I make myself clear?" Alicia demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." they both answered.

* * *

><p>Alicia smiled at the memory. At times she could have killed both Specialist and Master Sergeant, but what she'd give to overlook one more of Ronald's pranks. She rose up slowly from her knelt position and placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"Wash!" Taylor shouted tilting his head towards the rovers.

With one last look at the two graves she headed back towards the crowd of people surrounding the rovers.

"You okay?" Taylor asked as she brushed past his shoulder to climb into one of the rovers.

"Yeah sure." Wash replied with a small unconvincing smile.

"Okay. Well we'll talk back at the command centre, you and Reynolds set off and make sure the way back is clear. Radio in if there's any trouble." Taylor stated while he placed a bag on the back seat of the rover.

"Yes Sir." Wash replied closing the driver side door.

Reynolds climbed into the passenger seat of her vehicle, eyes set straight ahead. It was clear that he was trying to hold back the sadness for his fallen comrades, she was

impressed with how he was holding out since he was best friends with both soldiers.

* * *

><p>The journey so far had been wordless. Although Alicia and Reynold's had a close relationship, it was clear that the death of fellow soldiers was not a hot topic between them. The sun was almost down and by the sound of the radio chatter it was apparent that members of the colony were getting slightly concerned. Surprisingly it was Alicia who broke the silence.<p>

"So. Hows it going between you and Maddy?" She asked turning her head towards Reynolds and then turning it quickly back to the muddy trail. Reynolds looked at his Lieutenant surprised that she'd even asked.

"Erm... yeah brilliant actually. Were taking it slow you know. She's helped a lot since Coal and Davis died." Reynolds replied. Talking about Maddy always made him happy, he could brag about her all day long and never tire, she was the one and he wanted everyone to know it.

"Good to hear that Mark. I'm truly happy for you." She replied with a wide smile on her face. "So do you see yourself marrying her?" She asked. She rarely had these sorts of conversations with people. In fact she wouldn't want to have this sort of conversation with anyone else other than Mark.

"Yeah. Eventually I guess. Even kids. I just want to be a good dad and a good husband. As good a parent as my foster parents." He chuckled at the thought of him being a father. The image of an innocent child calling him 'Daddy' brought warmth to his heart. Then his mind drifted to his foster parents. They'd been dead for little over four years now. Every now and then he'd put flowers next to their pictures. Alicia interrupted his thoughts.

"Kids huh?" Wash stated with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile.

"Yeah. You want kids Lieutenant?" Reynolds asked matching her smile. Wash wiped at her nose, her smile faded away. She cleared her throat and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I erm..." she paused and her lip quivered. Reynolds turned his body to make a clear point that he was listening. "I had a baby. A long time ago." She stated. Her voice was barely audible but she carried on. "Due to the circumstances I gave him up for adoption." her voice trailed off towards the end.

To say that Reynolds was in shock was an understatement, he was absolutely gob-smacked.

"You had a baby? " he blurted out "Due to the circumstances?" he asked puzzled.

She turned her head. It was clear that the emotions of the day were getting to her. Her eyes sparkled threatening tears.

She returned her head back in the direction of the trail, a small sniffle left her.

"Listen I .." She was cut off by a loud screech and Mark screaming for her to watch out. Within seconds the vehicle had flipped over. Shards of the rover were scattered within a few feet. The last thing Alicia remembered was two hands cupping her face begging her to stay conscious.

* * *

><p>Reviews and constructive critism is always taken with open arms :) Oh and if anyone has any suggestions of how they'd like the story to go, i may consider them :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'd like to thank everyone who is keeping up reading this and those who have reviewed. It really encourages me to update quickly and gives me more inspiration._ _I'll not ramble on, so here it is._**

* * *

><p>Taylor and the rest of the members of the colony that attended the funeral hadn't been far away from the noise that erupted. His last contact with Wash and Reynold's had been at the funeral, he'd guessed that maybe neither of them wanted to talk due to the emotions of the day. However the loud screech and what sounded like something heavy been thrown to the ground gave him cause for concern. In his rover he was accompanied by Guzman. He'd thought it only fair that he'd be able to attend the funeral, so he put Jim in charge of the colony for him to be able to. Guzman had also been close to the deceased soldiers, maybe not as close as both Reynold's and Wash but still they had some sort of connection. He even thought for a brief moment that the bond Guzman had with Coal was something more than friendship. <em>His<em> soldiers were not aloud in fact forbidden to have relationships exceeding friendship. But why? Yes, personal feeling could cloud judgement. But wouldn't that happen anyway? He knew then at that point that his mind was drifting to Wash. Alicia Washington the goddess, the celestial being, the supreme image of a perfect woman. A woman, yes, and didn't he know it. Stop. Just stop. He thought to himself. His furrowed expression slightly worrying Guzman. In that second he was brought back by another screech. It had been too long since the last contact, even if Wash didn't want to talk she could sure as hell answer yes and no. He grabbed the radio in front of Guzman and brought it to his mouth to talk.

"Lieutenant Washington come in." He paused waiting for a reply. He frowned. It didn't take this long to reply.

"Reynold's come in." Surely Reynold's could answer.

"I don't like the sound of this." He said moving his head to look at Guzman.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant! ... Lieutenant!"<p>

She couldn't move. Could hardly breathe. Shooting pains darted up and down her chest. She brought her hands up to see what was restricting her but was stopped by Reynolds softly pulling them back down to her side.

"Thank god your awake. Just stay still. Help will be here soon." He stated sure relief in his voice.

She opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust. It seemed that the rover had flipped over which now meant that she was laying on the inside of the rover roof. She looked down at her lower body and saw the inflicter of her pain. A sharp metal shard had made an entrance through her abdomen she winced at the sight. Reynolds placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, with his other hand he placed a piece of ripped fabric (perhaps torn from his shirt) and surrounded the metal shard to stop the bleeding. Alicia again moved her hands to inspect the injury but Reynolds moved his hand away from her shoulder to swat it away once again. Another screech erupted from the tree line.

"We … we need to get out of here. It's not safe. The Sixers could come back any minute." Alicia said clearly agitated at the thought of the Sixers having the upper hand and catching them unaware.

"It's no safer out there and I don't think it was the Sixers who attacked us. If it was the Sixers we'd be dead by now or at least captured." Reynolds was obviously confused and by the sound of his voice suffering from some sort of injury himself. Alicia turned her head to look him over. Other than a gash to the forehead and bruising to his cheek there were no other apparent injuries.

"Ribs" He stated. "Seat belt must have caused a break. Nothing I cant handle though." He said with a slight smile to reinforce that he was in fact okay and she needn't worry. "How are you doing?"

"I've felt better." She huffed.

"You've looked better." Alicia gave him a raised eyebrow and glare. "I mean not that you look ugly or anything I mean your a pretty lady, I mean soldier, I mean ….what I'm trying to say is that you look like your in pain." He rubbed his head annoyed that he'd embarrassed himself in front of his Lieutenant. Alicia had an amused look on her face watching her soldier dig his hole deeper and deeper. She chuckled only for a wince to follow, her hand quickly shot up to clutch her abdomen.

"I need to get out of here" She said as the pain finally eased. Reynolds began shaking his head.

"No way am I moving you. We cant risk aggravating the wound."

"What about the radio? Cant you get Taylor?" Alicia said, her desperation was showing through.

"The radio broke ma'am. I undid my seatbelt and searched around for it after I checked that you were alive." He was interrupted by Alicia's unladylike grunt and interjection "It takes a lot more to take me out!"

"As I was saying..." he continued with a smirk on his face "I found the radio smashed then heard that loud screech again. Figured it was safer in the upside down rover than on the dirt path or in the jungle. That's when you began to moan. You were still in your belt so I undid it and lowered you onto the inside of the rovers roof. I thought you were dying so I called your name see if I could wake you. You kinda scared me."

Alicia melted and her face softened. She had a great relationship with Mark. She was his Lieutenant, going out drinking with your soldiers wasn't perhaps a typical normal thing to do. However it wasn't like she had sexual feelings for Reynold's, that thought made her cringe slightly. She'd been accused by Jim of mothering Reynolds, Alicia awarded this with a hard punch to Jim's upper arm.

Alicia noticed the long silence that had occurred between her and Reynolds. She lifted her hand and placed it on Reynolds shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, you know" She said with a smile. Reynolds beamed down at her.

"Really?" He replied more enthusiastically than needed.

"Course. I mean, I may not show how proud I am but hell Reynolds your one of the best soldiers I've ever had the privilege to train." If it was even possible his smile got wider.

"Thanks Lieutenant. It really means a lot coming from you." He paused for a second and then continued "I kinda wish my foster parents and real parents were here to see how far I've come."

"Tell me about your real parents." Alicia asked weakness showing in her voice.

"Well there's not much to tell. I didn't get to meet them. I was told that my dad was an aggressive drunk and used to beat my mother. He raped her one night whilst he was drunk and got her pregnant with me. I was told that he'd gone missing afterwards, the police thought it was my mother but they couldn't prove anything without a body. She gave birth to me and then disappeared. Before she left she put me up for adoption. She told the lady who was advising her on the adoption process that she didn't want me to know her name or be able to contact her. She said that it would be too painful for me and for her."

"I'm sorry Mark. It must be terrible not to know who your parents are, but I can understand why your mother did what she did. It must be common for women to go through this when a traumatic event like that happens to them. More common than you would think." She coughed slightly. "Given the option. Would you like to meet them now?" She asked.

"Not so much my dad, although I'd like to know what he was like when he was sober, that's if he's alive. I'm sure if she did kill him that bastard deserved it. I'd love to meet my mother, I don't blame her for what happened. Maybe she had no one to help her through the trauma. I just wish she'd got in contact with me before I came to Terra Nova."

Alicia began coughing again and her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Hey. You need to stay awake okay." His eyes lowered to her injury only to see the blood soaked make-shift bandage. Blood had also began seeping through to his hand covering it. It was only then that he saw the blood pooling from her back. The metal shard must have gone straight through her back as well. His eyes shot back to her face in horror. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were fixed closed.

"Wash! Alicia!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there it is. Please find the time to review. It may take me a little longer to update the next chapter so feel free to pester me ! Thanks again for reading :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's been following so far. I've been thinking about scrapping the story and starting a new one due to the finale but I felt I needed to do another chapter and then decide. Anyway here it is.**

* * *

><p>"Alicia!" Mark shouted, louder than he thought possible. He shook her shoulder slightly hoping that in some way she'd respond. He thought back to his training with the Lieutenant, 'Rule number three' she had said after stating that the first two was of course making sure your surroundings are safe to assist and hemming the bleeding 'keep the injured conscious for as long as possible' was the third he remembered. He had failed he thought to himself, failed all three of her rules. She was bleeding out from her back, their surroundings were far from safe and she wasn't responding to his pleads.<p>

"Snap out of it Mark" He said to himself closing his eyes trying to compose himself. "All you have to do is follow the rules in order. Right the surroundings." He looked around trying to get a view of the outside but had no look. Smoke from the vehicle had began to rise above the trees. Surely this would alert the others if they hadn't already realised that there was a problem. "Okay rule number one is a no go. "Right rule number two, the bleeding." With one motion he took his top off and began ripping more pieces off. The previous make-shift bandage was soaked in blood so that had to be replaced. He gently moved Wash on her side giving him access to apply pressure to both exit and entry wounds, he was careful not to catch the shrapnel still embedded inside her. He placed one hand with a ripped piece of shirt on the exit wound and the other hand surrounding the shrapnel. "Right, so now rule three." He paused trying to think of the right action to take.

"Wash? You need to wake up okay" He said lowering his head so that it was close to hers. Maybe this would make her hear him better he thought. Stupid. How stupid could you get Reynolds? She's unconscious. He kept his head in the same position, what else could he do? He continued to try to talk to her, "Remember those rules you taught me Wash, hell I cant even follow them. Great soldier I am." He closed his eyes again trying to think of more things to say. "You know it was funny you asking me how things were going between me and Maddy." He chuckled to himself and then continued "You know I'd tell you just about anything. You, Taylor, the Shannon's, your all like family to me. A strange family yes, but a family non the less." He opened his eyes and looked towards the back of the vehicle checking to see if Taylor or anyone else was coming to aid them. "You know I always thought that you and Taylor would .." He was interupted by Alicia "Would what soldier?" To say that he was relieved was an understatement, he'd got her conscious, maybe he wasn't a bad soldier after all.

"I'm so glad your awake ma'am."

"Why am I on my side Reynolds? And why are you talking to yourself about Taylor and I?" She asked clearly disorientated from the ordeal.

"Erm... well as you can probably see and feel, are rover flipped over and well.. you've got a piece of the rover coming out of you. You passed out and well.. I wanted to talk to you to try and get you to wake up."

"Yeah well that explains why I feel like hell then. You thought that talking about me and Taylor would wake me up?"

"I talk a lot of crap ma'am"

"That you do Mark, that you do" She chuckled to herself. "So, me and Taylor would what?"

"I don't follow." Reynolds stated confused.

"You said that you thought that me and Taylor would... and then I interrupted you." It was becoming clear that she was struggling to stay conscious again. Maybe this was to bide her time.

"Oh right yeah. Erm.. with you awake an all I kinda feel awkward saying it."

"Just pretend I'm still _asleep"_ she emphasised the 'asleep' as though passing out was a sign of weakness.

"Yeah like that'll help." He paused "Okay. Well don't try and hit me I don't want you to cause more damage because of my talking crap."

"Agreed." She replied urging him to spit it out.

"Well I heard rumours that you and Taylor erm... well I heard that you both had intimate relations one night after having a couple of drinks at Boylan's." Alicia brought her head up slightly.

"Rumours?" She asked as though verifying what he had just said.

"Yes. I think that it was Reily that told me. She said that one of the soldiers followed you out of Boylan's and saw you go into the command centre. Maybe thought he could get lucky with you being drunk an all. She told me that he heard a hell of a lot of grunting and well lets leave it there shall we." He chuckled to himself imagining the horror that was on the Lieutenants face right now. "I mean you two have been through a hell of a lot together and there is clearly sexual tension between you at times."

"Clearly?" Alicia repeated worry in her voice. How could she have not heared these rumours.

"Well sometimes you'll look at each other and I can see some form of regret or restraint. I dunno Wash I just think that this no relations with fellow soldiers is a load of rubbish."

"Those are the rules Mark, there not for breaking" he sensed sorrow in her voice. "Look as much as I don't want to see that miserable face of yours, I'm getting pretty tired of laying on my side." she stated changing the subject.

"No other way to stem the bleeding ma'am." She huffed at his words. All she could do was look straight ahead out of the what would have been drivers side door and into the merciless jungle waiting for any sign of a threat.

* * *

><p>He longed to hear her voice crack up on the radio telling him that communications had been down briefly and that everything was okay. He knew better, the smoke only confirmed his judgement.<p>

They approached the flipped over rover with caution checking their surroundings before exiting their vehicle. Guzman watched Taylor's back as he walked over to the flipped over rover slowly, gun at the ready. 'Please be okay' he thought to himself. 'Please' he repeating in his mind. The sight that lay in front of him as he looked into the vehicle was enough to turn anyone's stomach. Blood all over his most trusted Lieutenant and blood over Mark Reynolds.

"Alicia?" Taylor whispered crouching down and placing a finger to her neck to check for a pulse. He held his finger there and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he felt her faint pulse. "How long has she been out Reynolds?" He asked perhaps more harshly than he meant.

"Erm.. about five minutes. I tried as best I could to keep her awake Sir but.." he paused and looked down at her soaked clothes "she's lost so much blood, I don't know if she's got much longer left."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Where's the medical kit?" He asked looking at Mark's shirtless body in confusion.

"Couldn't find it Sir. It must have fallen out of the rover when we flipped." Taylor raised from his crouched position and ran over to his rover searching in the back for the medical kit. Once he'd found it he sprinted back Reynolds.

"You've got pressure on her wounds at the moment but if we move her without bandaging it properly, well you know what would happen." He took out three rolls of bandage and unravelled them one at a time. "Right. When I say move, you take the rag off her back wound only. Keep pressure around the shrapnel. Okay?"

"Yes Sir" Reynolds replied.

"Move!" Taylor commanded. Once Reynolds removed the rag, Taylor was quick enough to wrap the bandages around the wound. "Okay that's not going to last too long." he stoked the back of his hand across his forehead wiping away the sweat that he didn't know was present. "Right, now for the tricky part." He looked at the shrapnel sticking out of her abdomen. "We can't take that out so I'm gonna have to carefully carry her out of the rover without catching it." Reynolds nodded in agreement worry clear on his face. "Guzman get the rover started and get as close to here as possible. I'm bringing Wash out." Taylor looked back down to Wash and placed a hand under her head to support it, the other was placed underneath her lower back. He adjusted himself and slowly raised her bringing her head first out of the drivers side, the rest of her body followed as he stood with her body in his arms. The last time he'd been this close to her was in their last sparring match; an event that he made regular ever week. Reynolds followed Wash out of the rover just as Guzman approached in the rover that Taylor and himself arrived in. Reynolds made his way to the passenger door behind the drivers seat and opened it gaining Taylor and Wash entry. Slowly Taylor placed Wash stretched out on the back seats. He accompanied her by getting in the rover in the opposite side so that he sat by her legs.

Reynolds got in the front passenger seat and directed Guzman to start the journey back to the Colony. He took the radio from its holder and updated the rest of the military personnel who were driving civilians who had attended the funeral. They were only perhaps a couple of minutes behind them. He also alerted Jim Shannon back at the Colony to get a medical team on standby.

"Reynolds, this is Jim. We have a slight problem at our end."

"Problem?" Reynolds repeated.

"Yeah. The colony had a blackout half an hour ago. We've got our gate defence back online but the infirmary and the majority of the houses are still without power."

"Jim we _need_ the infirmary back online now!" shouting at his girlfriends dad was perhaps not the smartest thing but with Wash injured all sense was taken away from him.

"Look Reynolds were trying as best we can. How many injuries are there and who is it?"

"I know, I know" Reynolds replied "I'm sorry I shouted. It's just if she doesn't survive I .. I.." Reynolds choked back tears.

"Oh God. How bad is she?"

"Bad Sir. Really bad."

"I'm doing my best Reynolds I promise. I'll alert Elizabeth to who it is. She might have to go old school, so we'll get all the equiptement ready. Jim out." Reynolds put the radio back in it's holder and glanced over to Guzman who had an equally worried look on his face.

Taylor had taken no notice in what had been said over the radio and had his attention fully on Wash. He stared at her blood marred face. How could she still look so god damn beautiful, he thought to himself. She looked beautiful when she was sparring, she looked beautiful when she'd been kicked the crap out of by Mira and by god she looked beautiful now. His eyes again lowered to the treacherous metal that was sticking out of her. "Please" he said quietly, closing his eyes "Please be okay." he stated equally as quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. I really wanted Mark to take his top off in the TV series, so I incorporated it into this (without detail on how he looked, i had to restrain myself) :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please find time to review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so i finally found time to upload this, I've had it on my computer for a week or so now just haven't been able to get my laptop online. Anyway Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews they mean so much :) **_

* * *

><p>"Open the gate!" Jim commanded as the rover hurtled towards the colony. The vehicle stormed through the gate and stopped just in front of the command centre. Reynolds was the first to exit the rover rushing over to the back passenger door. Taylor's legs swung out as Reynolds opened the door for him. Almost unconsciously Jim had made his way to Reynolds side placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. Although he was extremely protective of his daughter dating the soldier, he knew that Mark was a good man, he knew that he'd do his best to keep Maddy out of harms ways and would never dream of intentionally hurting her. He had a good head on his shoulders, of course he had to keep the boy in check that's what he's supposed to do right? Taylor had made his way to the other back passenger door and was carefully dragging the body of the unconscious Lieutenant slightly out so that he could scoop her up into his arms. When he had finally gathered her into his arms Jim could see the full extent of her injuries.<p>

"She looks terrible." Jim said quietly.

"She'd kick your ass if she heard you say that." Reynolds replied with a small unconvincing smile. Taylor had turned abruptly and quickly headed past both Jim and Reynolds his face emotionless. Both Jim and Reynolds were hot on his heels when he quickened his pace up to a very fast run. Onlookers watched on with concern at the beloved Lieutenant on the brink of death being rushed to what would hopefully be the place where she'd be returned back to her full, healthy self.

"Did Elizabeth get all the equipment she needed?" Reynolds asked clearly out of breath due to the running. Taylor was a few paces in front of them and out of earshot, not that he could hear them anyway he hadn't said a word to Reynolds or Guzman since he and Wash were placed in the back of the rover.

"She's got all that we could gather up, we didn't know the extent of Wash's injuries so we gathered anything and everything. Elizabeth has being going through Wash's medical history, we had a back-up archive locked away in one of the infirmary cupboards. It just shows how much we rely on our technology now, it's taking her ages to make her way through all the papered documentation. All of the blood for transfusions are kept in a digitally locked storage space so we can't get in there. She's had to find Wash's blood type and try and find some matches which has apparently been a difficult task. In fact i still don't know if she's been able to find any matches." With that declaration they reached the infirmary. Elizabeth was waiting hands on hips in front of the double doors. She had nurses on either side of an infirmary bed ready to roll Alicia straight to surgery.

"Elizabeth!" Jim shouted. He paused for a few seconds so that he could catch his breath, while he was doing so, Taylor gently placed Wash on the infirmary bed. He hovered over her brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, this didn't go unnoticed. "Do you think you've got everything you're going to need?" He said finally, brushing off Taylor's action. Elizabeth moved to Wash's side, shining a light into each of her eyes. "Pupils aren't responsive." She said to the nurses before turning her attention back to her husband. "We have all the equipment to do the surgery, but, the blood is still a problem. Wash has a rare blood type known as AB positive. It was rare in 2149 so it's even rarer now. I've not been able to go through everyone's medical history as it's on paper but I did manage to find four people who have the same blood type as Wash."

"Who are they?" Reynolds asked.

"One is Boylan ..." She paused and looked over to the Commander who was staring at nurses who were inserting tubes into Alicia's arms and placing an oxygen mask over her face. Elizabeth stepped closer to the two men and spoke in a hushed tone. "Another is the Commander but he doesn't seem to be in the right frame of mind to make the decision of giving blood."

"He knows that Wash needs help if she's going to survive and if she'd died and he could have done something it would well... It'd destroy him." Jim stated. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Who are the other two then?" Jim asked.

"Lucas Taylor and Corporal Reilly. Lucas's medical information must have been logged before he betrayed his father. So the final candidate would be the Corporal. You best radio both her and Mr Boylan, I'll explain the situation when they get here." After she had concluded Elizabeth moved to aid the nurses doing their tasks. Finally all was ready and Alicia was wheeled off to the surgery area. With no power, the infirmary seemed a whole lot more grimmer. Jim had gathered as much manual powered lanterns as possible and had scattered them around the surgery area. The nurses wheeled Wash into the center of the room and began cutting her shirt off to give full access to where the metal shard had penetrated her body. Taylor stood at her side, his hand over her own caressing her soft skin with his gentle fingers. "It's gonna be okay." He told her.

* * *

><p>Within a matter of seconds of radioing both Boylan and Reilly they arrived in the infirmary. Jim had known that Wash was highly respected among the entire of the colony, however he didn't realize how highly up until now. A crowd of people had gathered outside the double doors and were beginning to enter. Jim hurried over to the large group and explained the circumstances. He directed them all to Boylan's bar where his son Josh was placed in charge up until Boylan himself returned. After the group of people finally dispatched, Jim headed over to Elizabeth, Reynolds, Reilly and Tom Boylan. Elizabeth had already begun explaining what Wash's condition was. "She's lost a vast amount of blood. Before I'm willing to operate we need to be able to replace the blood she's already lost and the blood she will lose during the operation. The time I've had to find matching blood types has been limited so I've only been able to come up with three candidates."<p>

"Let's get this party started then." Boylan said cheerfully.

"It's not that simple." Elizabeth stated slightly irrated by Boylan's choice of words. This was _not_ going to be a walk in the park.

"Well Doc, you take our blood and then you feed it Washington."

"Don't be so stupid Boylan." Reilly said with a huff followed by a deep breath. "What do ya mean Doc and who's the other candidate?"

"Taylor is the other" Elizabeth replied glancing over to him before answering the other question "As I only found you three, I'm going to have to take more blood than any normal blood donor would give. It might leave you all very weak for a day or two. The thing is the next pilgrimage will be arriving in two days and I'm not sure the Commander being out of action is a good idea."

"Guzman and your husband can be in charge Ma'am. Don't worry about the pilgrimage everything has been planned in advance, we'll just have to make a few alterations that's all. So lets get this over and done with."

"Very well." Elizabeth said, she didn't know Reilly but something told her that she was similar to Wash in many ways. Reilly was all soldier, brave, authoritative and smart, all of which the Lieutenant had seen in her as she framed her into the soldier that she was today.

* * *

><p>The nurses had Wash all ready to go. Although Wash was still unconscious they'd anesthetized her just to be safe. Elizabeth had taken blood from both Boylan and Reilly who were now resting in infirmary beds. Taylor lay on his own bed while Elizabeth began drawing blood from him.<p>

"Wash used to do this." He said still staring as the blood left his body. "Back in Somalia before she was medevaced. I always got myself into the most dangerous situations. If it hadn't been for her I'd probably not be here now. She was there for me, but i was't there for her." He concluded clearly in pain about the situation.

"You two are close aren't you." She stated waiting for him to respond. His eyes were still fixed on the task at hand but his brows twitched slightly and she was sure she heard a small chuckle.

"That we are. We've been through hell and back together and I wouldn't want to go there with anyone else. You will ... you know ... make her better wont you?" He asked. He almost sounded like a child.

"I'll do my best Commander. I swear to you I will."

* * *

><p>The operation was grim and quite frankly one big mess. Elizabeth could only use the equipment that she had available, the amount of blood that she'd expected Wash to lose during the operation was as expected. As she'd pulled the metal shard out of Wash's abdomen a vast amount of her blood had covered both Elizabeth and the surrounding area, the nurses jumped back slightly in shock however Elizabeth stood her ground. For a long few minutes it was touch and go. Wash flat lined twice meaning that Elizabeth had to apply chest compressions, the second time took longer than the first to get her heart beating, she'd almost stopped but Taylor's words lingered in her mind <em>make her better wont <em>you, he had said. With all the will in the world Elizabeth had brought Wash back from the brink of death. She stitched up the soldier and bandaged and cleaned all of her wounds. As she was bandaged the abdominal wound Elizabeth noticed an old scar across her midsection. She remember going over Wash's medical records over and over but hadn't noticed any record logging this scar. The scar was strangely similar to a Cesarian scar she thought to herself. She finished bandaging the stitched up wound and made her way to where her husband, Reynolds and Guzman had been waiting. As she approached Jim he glanced at the dried blood that she hadn't cleaned from her clothes and upper arms. His expression was terrifyingly worried almost as though he'd already come up with the conclusion that Wash had died.

"Jim" Elizabeth said greeting him.

"She's gone isn't she?" He said moving his eyes down to the floor and placing a hand on his forehead. Guzman and Reynolds exchanged a worried glance.

"No. She made it through surgery." She replied with an exhausted smile. "Although she isn't quite out of the woods. Her heart stopped twice during the surgery, the second time was certainly touch and go. We've just got to hope that she regains consciousness." Jim pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug, while Guzman and Reynolds patted each other on the shoulder sharing huge smiles.

"When can we visit her?" Reynolds asked.

"Give it some time Mark. She's not even conscious, I assure you we're taking care of her. Come she her tomorrow." With that, Reynolds and Guzman bid them farewell. Elizabeth led her husband to the window in which saw into the Commander's room.

"Does he know?" Jim asked.

"He's been asleep since I took his share of blood for Wash." Elizabeth replied sadly. "I didn't think I should wake him, he'd probably want to go see her right now."

"Yeah of course." Jim stated reassuringly. "So how bad is her stomach wound?" He asked.

"It's manageable, we just have to keep an eye out for infection. Hey, which reminds me, do you know anything about Wash having a kid?"

"Wash have a kid? I most certainly haven't heard that." Jim replied shocked and confused.

"It's just I found an existing scar that looked pretty darn similar to a Cesarian scar. I mean I could be wrong but I've seen many in my time of being a doctor and I'm pretty sure that Wash has one."

"Maybe she lost the baby." Jim stated sadly.

"Maybe" Elizabeth replied. Both husband and wife directed their attention to the disturbed Commander tossing and turning in his bed. It was going to be a rough night Elizabeth thought to herself before kissing her husband on the cheek and parting to take a well earned sleep in one of the private rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really need to make these chapters longer : ... Okay I promise the next one will be longer and come sooner ... The next chapter will definitely involve more detail about Wash's past and we may even find out who her baby is :) ...Thanks again for the lovely reviews, you don't know how much they spur me on to write more :) Please find time to review again and give me your opinons !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So here's Chapter 5... hope you enjoy :) Oh and guess what like i promised you it's longer than the last one !_**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was awoken by Jim at 0200 hours meaning she had only been asleep for 3hrs and a half. He'd stormed into the private sleeping area calling her name.<p>

"Elizabeth?" He shouted "Taylor tried to get out of bed and he fell. He hit his head and I think he might need stitches. The entire Colony has power now so you should be able to use your regular equipment to sort him out."

"That insufferable man. All he had to do was stay in bed for another 2 hours or so. Why did he even attempt to get out of bed?" Elizabeth asked wiping her eyes and massaging her temples.

"I think he said he wanted to go find Alicia. Before I could get to his bedside he'd already fallen flat on his face. He must have caught his head on the bedside table, as now he has a gash on his forehead. It looks pretty deep, one of the nurses were hemming the bleeding when I left but he seems pretty agitated, you might want to give him something to help him calm down." With that they both headed to the Commanders bed where true to Jim's words he was being extremely difficult to deal with. The nurse was trying to put pressure on his gash and he kept swatting her hand away.

"Okay I'll take it from here." Elizabeth stated motioning for the nurse to leave. During the switch-over Taylor again attempted to leave the bed only for Elizabeth to place a firm hand on his shoulder pressing him back down. "Oh no you don't" She said.

"I need to … I need to go find Wash." Taylor said struggling to form his words properly.

"I think you may be slightly concussed Commander. Just let me give you something for the pain, stitch your head injury up and then we'll talk about the Lieutenant. I assure you she's fine." At her words Nathaniel relaxed slightly but only slightly, she and Jim could tell by his glare that he was not happy to be stuck in bed, they both knew where he preferred to be.

After Elizabeth had finished stitching the Commander's wound she placed a chair next to his bed and sat down, Jim stood behind her both hands on the back of the chair.

"Looks like I'm going to be interrogated." Taylor stated.

"We're just worried about you Sir" said Jim.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about. How is she?" He asked with a hint of nervousness.

"She's stable, I haven't had chance to go see her yet as I was awoken to treat you." Elizabeth said not too harshly but with the statement that she wasn't very happy with his carelessness and disregard of his well being and of course of waking her up. "I'm sure she'll be awake in the next few hours maybe less if we're lucky. We're going to have to keep an eye of her wound, it was extremely severe and is going to take a while to heal. Listen..." She paused but after a few seconds continued "I don't think you should keep your feelings and emotions bottled up. It's not healthy." A sad expression had taken it's place on her face. Jim's eyes shifted nervously clearly not expecting what his wife had just said.

"What do you mean Doc?" Taylor asked firmly glaring directly at her.

"Don't give me that look Commander and don't play silly beggars. You know what I'm talking about and I'm not going to check on Alicia until you talk to me." She was persistent Nathaniel thought to himself but the people in this room were people he would trust with his life and he trusted them to keep his secret. His glare softened and his eyes darted to his hand where Elizabeth had placed hers on top of his.

"We have history you know, so much history. We've been together for so long and in that time my feelings for her have gotten stronger and stronger. I can't control it, it's not good for the Colony and it's not good for her." He paused then continued. "She deserves everything I can't give her, children, marriage, someone who'll put her before the Colony."

"Commander have you even asked her what she wants?" Jim asked suddenly, before he knew it the words were out of his mouth, his wife always said that he couldn't hold his tongue. Taylor glanced up to Jim eyes clearly tearing up.

"I haven't but I_ know_ she wants those things. If I ask her I know she'd say she'd give all that up. I'm not prepared to make her miserable for the rest of her life."

"Now Commander, stop all of this self pitying right this instant!" Elizabeth said rising quickly from the chair, if Jim hadn't shot back she would have definitely head-butted him. "Alicia has the right to make that decision for herself, if those are the things she wants then I'm sure she'll make the decision that she has to, but until then you both need to talk." Before Taylor could reply one of the nurses knocked on the door. Elizabeth signalled her in and asked her what the problem was.

"It's Lieutenant Washington doctor." The nurse stated. The nurse saw the doctors worried expression so quickly added "She's awake."

* * *

><p>Entering the private area in which Alicia had been situated both Elizabeth and Jim took a deep breath to compose themselves before slipping through the door. Alicia lay on the bed shielding her eyes from the bright light that was above her.<p>

"Nurse could you dim that light please." Elizabeth said pointing to the light. The nurse did so and then exited the room leaving only Alicia, Jim and Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling Alicia?" Elizabeth asked softly before approaching the console next to the bed and tapped a few buttons.

"I feel like all my insides have been taken out and replaced with sharp objects." Her voice was rough and deep which was understandable as she'd been unconscious for about a day or so.

"I've given you some pain relief so hopefully that feeling will pass over pretty soon." Elizabeth said "We thought you'd be out for another couple of hourse, but apparently not" she continued with a small chuckle.

"She's a fighter." Jim stated.

"I sure as hell am. Hope you shot that god damn Slasher for me." Alicia said attempting to sit up.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet, we don't want that wound getting infected or reopening." Elizabeth said pushing Alicia back down gently. "Do you remember what happened." Elizabeth asked concerned. Alicia looked over to Jim.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"It wasn't a Slayer that attacked you Alicia. Your rover flipped over, Reynolds was with you." Jim said.

"Is he okay?" She replied quickly.

"Yeah he's fine. Just a couple of cuts and bruises. Do you remember what caused your rover to flip?"

"I..." she paused trying to think back. Everything was a blur, a cloud that was withholding vital information in her own memory. "Why can't I remember?" She asked addressing Elizabeth.

"It's common when someone's been involved in a traumatic event. It may come back to you slowly and hopefully that's the case. Why don't you get some rest before your eager secret admirer comes to visit." With this Wash frowned. "Commander Taylor has been very persistent in trying to visit you, but I told him in his condition he should be moving."

"Condition?" Wash asked.

A commotion outside the door caught their attention before a nurse shouting "Commander you shouldn't be out of bed. Doctor Shannon! Doctor Shannon!"

"Oh pipe down that's an order." he started opening the door "What the doc doesn't know can't hurt her, I'll be back in bed before she knows it." The door was fully open now as he peered in "Ah Doctor Shannon, how funny seeing you here. I was actually looking for the bathroom but now I'm here..." He looked over to Wash "How's my second doing?"

"What I don't know can't hurt me? You'll be back in bed before I know it? You were looking for the bathroom? How on earth do you cope with him?" She asked facing Alicia. Alicia chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

"I threaten to inflict serious pain on him... I'm fine Commander. What about you, I hear you have a condition?" She shared an amused look with the doctor and Jim coughed loudly to disguise his laughter.

"A condition eh? Nice way of putting it doc. I'm fine Wash, but from now on you have no choice but to be nice to me, you owe me big style."

"Oh really and why would that be... Sir?" she asked with a slightly cautious smirk.

"You've taken a large quantity of my blood." Taylor replied showing her the bruise in which the needle had caused.

"I've what? Commander I'm _so_ sorry." Alicia replied alarmed and again attempting to sit up only for Elizabeth to repeat her action of gently pushing her back down.

"Not to worry Lieutenant." Taylor said walking (still clearly dazed from hitting his head) to her side opposite Elizabeth and Jim. "You'll have to make up for it when your back on your feet. Maybe taking a load of paper work off my shoulders?"

"Anything Sir , I just can't believe you'd do that. What if something happened?"

"It's not like I had an operation like you! Reilly and Boylan gave the same amount of blood so you owe them too. I don't see you complaining about them." This conversation had turned and Elizabeth and Jim knew of it. They slowly slipped out of the room, quietly enough that Taylor and Wash hadn't even noticed.

"Well they can hold their own but you...I worry about you." Her walls that she'd spent so much time building were coming down, maybe due to the effects of the drug that Elizabeth had given her or maybe because she was truly vulnerable at this moment in time. She was clearly taking the whole thing out of proportion.

"I know and I worry about you too, that's why I did what I did. Geeze Wash it's only a bit of blood, would you have rather let me allow you to die?" His voice cracked up towards the end, the thought of her dying sent chills down his spine.

"Look I'm tired Nathaniel" she rarely used his first name. "I'm not thinking straight let's talk about this some other time." She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes waiting for the sound of him shuffling his way out of the room. Before he did so he brushed his silky smooth hand over her arm sending goosebumps down the very spots he had caressed.

* * *

><p>It was the day of her release and she sure as hell had been anticipating this very moment all morning. Elizabeth had been running late so a nurse had begun to talk her through all of the necessary precautions that she'd have to abide by when she returned home. "Make sure you change this bandage every morning and every night, we'll change it before you leave so you won't have to change it until tomorrow morning." the nurse took a deep breath "You need to carry out these exercises three times a day like we showed you, don't push yourself though we don't want those stitches opening up." Another breath. "Take two of these green pills, one of these maroon pills and two of these blue pills they'll ease your pain throughout the day. I think I've covered just about everything. Ah Doctor Shannon just in time are patient is just about ready to leave. Would you like me to replace the bandage?"<p>

"No Nurse Mcenzie I'll take it from here. Thank you for informing the Lieutenant of the precautions she should take, although I don't know if she'll abide by them all." Elizabeth patted the nurse on the shoulder as she was leaving and then strode over to Alicia who was perched on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"So how's the pain been?" Elizabeth asked but knew the answer before Alicia replied.

"Fine doc thank you. I really don't need all of those pain killers."

"You will need to take them I assure you. Alicia you don't have to go through the pain to attain your pride no one will see you differently." Elizabeth's voice was firm no one other than the Commander and Elizabeth could talk to Alicia this way and get away with it, not if they wanted a punch in the gut and a face covered in mud.

"We'll see doc." She replied pulling the bottom of her top up to allow Elizabeth access to the bandage. As Elizabeth began to remove the existing bandage her eyes shifted to the scar that had caught her attention days before. Should she ask her what happened? What if she was wrong and she hadn't had a baby? What if Jim was right and the baby had died? She had to ask she thought to herself, Alicia had become a sort of friend to her and her family, it was only natural to ask this sort of question to someone close.

"Alicia I really hope you don't mind me asking but …." She couldn't find the words.

"Mind you asking what exactly?" Alicia asked confused. "Oh it's not about Commander Taylor again is it. Your husbands been hounding me with questions about why the Commander is sulking. Apparently his speech to the members of the new pilgrimage was delayed as he was attacking a helpless punch bag in the gym. Jim said it took them fifteen minutes to find him."

"No, it's not that but I am curious to know why the Commander is sulking."

"Well what is it then?" Elizabeth's eyes indicated to the scar in question, Alicia followed the gaze and shifted uncomfortably when she realized what the doctor was trying to ask.

"Ah that." she said quietly.

"I know it's none of my business... well really it is, every injury or surgical operation should be logged in personal files and I don't remember this scar being on yours." Elizabeth had unravelled the whole bandage from Alicia and walked over to the bin to dispose of it. In that time Alicia began to compose herself, this explanation was going to be painful, emotional even. She'd never had to explain this to anyone or talked to anyone about it in fact.

"I suppose you know what the scar is from, otherwise you wouldn't be so skittish of asking me."

"I have my suspicions, I just didn't want to presume, but is it a caesarian scar?" The words caesarian scar made Alicia's stomach turn, she gripped the edge of the bed the hold her nerves.

"Yes, it is. I was only 16 when I had him, the doctor said that due to me being so young he thought it be wise for me to not give birth naturally. I had no family to support me and the baby's father was a drunken wreck so there was little chance of him being at my baby's birth." _My Baby_ she thought to herself, the words sounded so foreign leaving her mouth. "Miles, the baby's father came to visit me on the day of our release, said that he'd take care of everything, that he'd change and that we'd be a proper family. That he was _sorry _for what he'd done."

"What did he do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like I said I was only 16, no family to protect me, to warn me of dangers, I was so vulnerable. Miles was 19 at the time, I thought he was my knight in shining armour when we first met, so charming, sweet, kind." Her eyes lowered to her hands which were still gripped onto the edge of the bed, her knuckles white from the tightness of her grip. "I was moving from place to place mostly bunking out at friends houses, but a couple of weeks into mine and Mile's relationship I moved into his. I knew he drank when we got together but it wasn't excessive. About three weeks after moving in he came back home drunk, I was sat on the couch with my phone texting one of my friends. He just started accusing me of sneaking around when his back was turned, that he could tell that I'd had someone over while he'd been out. I told him that he was being ridiculous and that he needed to sort out his jealously issues. That's when he took his first swing at me and..." She paused not wanting to say the word. She was ashamed of what had happened, ashamed of herself for being so god damn vulnerable. "He raped me." she declared. To say that Elizabeth was shocked was an understatement, how could a man do that to a woman, how could he do that to the almighty Alicia Washington.

"That's how I got pregnant with my baby, of course Mile's apologised afterwords and said that the baby was a blessing in disguise. He told me that no one would take a woman in my condition, said that I was best off with him and that he'd take care of me like before. He never stopped drinking not even on my due date. Anyway when he turned up at the hospital it was like he was back to his old self, the charming, sweet, caring man that I'd fallen in love with. He wanted to name him Joshua, but we compromised to it being Kyle Joshua Lorenz, of course having Mile's last name. We were a happy family for a short three days when the crying got too much for Mile's to handle. He said he wanted a couple of drinks to calm down but those couple of drinks turned into five drinks and then nine and more and more and more. Kyle started crying and Mile's throw his glass at the bedroom door in which Kyle was in. That was the last straw, I told him that I was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. He grabbed both of my arms and shoved me against the wall, I thought that he was going to do what he'd done before so I grabbed the nearest thing to me and hit him over the head." The whole narration of events had turned Alicia into the emotional wreck that she knew would happen. Steady tears were flowing down her cheeks slowly, she didn't attempt to wipe them away, Elizabeth was with the only woman who she'd trust with this story and a few tears didn't compare to what she was saying. The image in front of Elizabeth was breath-taking, so angelic, so astonishingly unlike the Alicia she had grown to know.

"It's okay. You've been through a hell of a lot by the sounds of it, take your time." The reassuring words came natural to Elizabeth, maybe that's one of the main qualities of a doctor Alicia thought to herself.

"Mile's wasn't moving, I thought I'd killed him so I took Kyle and ran. I went to a local park and took time to reflect on what had happened, to figure out what I should do. I had Kyle wrapped in a blanket in my arms as I sat on a bench, he reminded me so much of my father and that's when it clicked. My mother had died giving birth to me so my father was the main person in my life, he'd always wanted me to make a name for myself, to be strong, to follow in his footsteps, but when he died, I just couldn't face it. Maybe I was scared, maybe the army reminded me of him and I was still in grief but at that moment the army was just screaming out that that was my life, my families life and to regain my dignity I had to become strong. So I went to the local adoption agency and told them that I needed Kyle to be taken off of me, that I couldn't look after him or myself. I waited there for about four hours told them all they needed to know and that was it. I told them that the baby didn't need to keep the name that me and Mile's had given him and that I didn't want the baby finding out who I was when he got older, I thought that it was best that way."

"Would you want to meet him now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do regret not meeting him, especially now that we have this new start, maybe I could have brought him with me, maybe even his parents. I wonder what sort of man he has become, if he has some of my feature or some of Mile's." The tears had stopped flowing down her now rosey red cheeks, a smile had formed now as she was thinking of the how _her son_ could look, if he had her dark black hair or maybe had her hazel coloured eyes. The beeping of a nearby radio ended the moment between the two women, quite frankly Elizabeth wouldn't want to bring the conversation back up again knowing the pain and distress that Alicia had gone through.

"I'm grateful that you told me Alicia, I really am. If you ever want to talk about anything... and I mean anything, you know where I am. My respect for you is higher than you could possibly imagine, I couldn't dream of not being able to talk to someone or have someone help me through what you've been through." With that Elizabeth bandaged the Lieutenant back up and sent for Jim to take her home.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat in front of her computer updating a few medical files. She'd had to update Alicia's medical history but only so that she herself could view it. The matter was private, not even her husband knew of the conversation that had taken place. Out of curiosity she scanned for any other possible candidates that could have been used for the blood transfusion. Only two other possible blood group matches came up. A Mrs Sofia Marcus and Mark Reynolds. A flashing light appeared on the screen to alert of a new find. She clicked on the alert and stared in disbelief.<p>

"Oh my …."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bit of a cliffhanger at the end there, what do you guys think ? I decieded that Alicia Washington is 36, 16 when she had the baby... so that makes her kid 20 now ... I've got it mapped out how the story is going to go, but i welcome any suggestions ... Oh and i apologise about all the medical stuff, im clearly out of my depth when i tackle that so sorry for anything that isn't realistic... Again as always please review and i hope you enjoyed your read :) <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

__**I'm know it's been a while since i last updated and for that I'm sorry. I just haven't had the chance to update. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed it really does make me want to improve my writing and update more often :) ... There's a revelation in this chapter so i hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Alicia lay stretched out on her couch reading a novel that Maddy Shannon had given her to help pass time. The novel itself was typically Maddy Shannon Alicia thought to herself, however little did people know, she herself was a softy for romantic novels. Maddy Shannon had given her the novel 'A Room with a View' by E. one of Alicia's secret guilty pleasures. It tugged at her heart strings everytime she read it. The novel was about a woman torn between marrying a man and running off with another man whom she knew barely anything about. Of course the story was predictable and that the woman chose the latter and ran off into the sunset. "One day." She said to herself placing the novel on her lap "One day someone will sweep me off my feet." A knock on her door caught her attention and she quickly pushed the novel under the couch, she twinged as she stretched a little too far aggravating the still healing wound that she had been recovering from during the last three days.<p>

"Come in." She called, fidgeting into a comfortable space on the couch. The door opened revealed a wide smiling Mark Reynolds with a still bruised face from the rover incident.

"Good evening Lieutenant." Reynolds said politely, closing the door behind him. Politeness was one of the main qualities that Alicia loved about the young man as it was very rare now. He was always such a gentleman, always showing respect for his girlfriend (hopefully future fiancée she thought to herself) and always being a fine soldier. "Your looking a lot better if you don't mind me saying."

"Of course not Mark thank you and how many times do I have to tell you that when were alone and off duty you may call me Alicia." she grinned at his nervous stance and indicated for him to take a seat opposite her on the armchair. "So what can I do for you Mark?" she asked.

"I err...came to see how your recovery was going." he stated however there was clearly something that he was holding back.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason for your visit." she said snuggling slightly into the pillow that lay underneath her head. "Come on then out with it."

"Well I'd talk to the Commander about this but he's seems to be trying to keep himself busy lately. I'd like some advice about my relationship with Maddy." The last part of the sentence came out a little fast almost as though he wanted to say it and get it over and done with.

"I hope your not asking for sex advice Reynolds because that's just … eww..." her face scrunched up at the images of Mark and …. Stop it she thought to herself, stop before your relationship with Mark is ruined. Mark put his hands out in disbelief.

"No,no, no …. not that, I just want to know what to get her for her birthday and err..." his face went red with embarrassment "I want to be able to give her the perfect kiss on her birthday."

"Well your not practising on me that's for sure" she declared, but seeing the look on Reynolds face she propped herself up a little and gave him a serious look. "Okay birthday... right.. " She looked around her living area for clues as to what would be a good gift for the oldest Shannon daughter. Seeing nothing that would be suitable she thought back to past gifts she had received (which were few in numbers). "Of course." she said aloud with a huge grin on her face. Mile's had given her a the most beautiful necklace when they had first met, a heart made out of pure white gold. She had sold her own so that she could pay to get to the army recruitment centre however there was almost one identical for sale in the Colony's market. "Over there behind that photoframe" She said pointing to the frame "there's a pouch, bring it to me please." Mark did as she asked and placed the pouch in her hands. She opened it carefully pulling out forty Terra's. "Here. Take this to the market and buy her that gorgeous white gold necklace in the shape of a heart, it's the stall next to Miss Lucy's fruit stall. Tell the guy that I was looking at it a few days ago, he'll know which one your talking about." With that she put out her hand offering him the Terra's.

"Lieutenant... I mean Alicia, I cant accept that money." He was well and truly gob-smacked, had she hit her head in the rover incident.

"Mark just take it while I'm feeling generous. Plus I owe you for saving my butt out there so I'm told by Jim." She lifted her hand again encouraging him to take the money. Knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer he took the quantity on Terra's from her hand giving her wrist a slight squeeze in appreciation.

"Thank you _so_ much Alicia, you don't know how grateful I am." He placed the Terra's in his jacket pocket and made for the door.

"Ah! No you don't sit back down." He did as she commanded and returned to the seat in which he had been positioned before. "There was another piece of advice that you wanted." He blushed but his gaze never left hers. "First of all girls like Maddy like the good old romanticised kiss under the stars. Make sure that no one is around when you do this, you don't want anyone ruining the moment. You go for a walk, somewhere secluded and lay on the grass looking up at the stars. You complement her on how beautiful she looks and that your lucky to be her man. You place your arm around her and place a gentle kiss on her cheek, she'll turn her head and you'll do the same to her lips, kissing her slowly whilst caressing her cheek with your free hand. You'll part for a second and whisper into her ear that you'll love her forever and always. She'll repeat the kiss and you'll melt into each others arms." She had got carried away with herself narrating her own fairytale.

"Wow! That is absolutely perfect. Fancy writing it down?" He said with a smirk.

"It'll come naturally Mark... trust me."

"Always Lieutenant." He said before darting over to the couch and embraced gently his inspiration and idol. "I'm glad your okay." he said with a wide smile before leaving Lieutenant Alicia Washington's home.

The Commander had been ignoring Alicia for the past week now and she had begun to think that Elizabeth Shannon had been avoiding her too. Her recovery had been progressing in leaps and bounds. Movement such as bending down and rotating had been a huge problem at first, but now that she was regularly taking the medication that the nurse had given her, the movements were becoming a little more bearable. She'd asked one of the nurses who had come to her home to check up on her if Doctor Shannon was ill, but the nurse had replied that Doctor Shannon had been a busy with paperwork and monitoring other patients. Alicia had been sitting at her dinner table twiddling her thumbs thinking of the best action to take in confronting both the Commander and Doctor Shannon when she decided that the best course of action would be to just go speak to them face to face without thinking about it. She marched out of the front door and marched towards the command centre when Jim Shannon approached her.

"Where you headed to in such a rush Wash?" Jim asked.

"Where's Taylor?" she countered.

"Erm..." he paused for a second noticing the angry expression on her face before answering. "Think he headed off to see my wife. Why?" Before he knew it she had turned on her heels and was striding towards the infirmary. Through the double doors she went nearly knocking a leaving visitor over. She apologised quickly and headed to Elizabeth's office. Two figures stood in the room, both of whom she recognised almost immediately. Without asking permission to enter she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Err... Wash... what can we do for you?" Taylor asked slightly shocked by her dramatic entrance.

"Well we can start with why you've both been avoiding me?" Both Taylor and Elizabeth shared a worried glance, Elizabeth took a step closer towards Alicia.

"Maybe you should sit down." Elizabeth stated indicating towards a nearby chair.

"Tell me." Alicia demanded a little stronger than what she intended.

"Very well." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath out. "I was updating your medical record a couple of days ago and thought it be interesting to see who else would have been potential blood matches. A couple of names come up that I forget but one in particular caught my attention. This person was almost a direct match to you, so I did a little more digging. Alicia ….." She paused and heard Taylor let out a loud breath that he must have been holding for some time. "This person is directly related to you. He's your son."

"Answer my question!" Alicia demanded whilst pacing back and forth along the floor of the office.

"Alicia, please calm.." she was interrupted by Alicia's sarcastic giggle.

"Do not tell me to calm down. You've just told me that my son is in this colony and you wont tell me who he is!" She'd stopped pacing now and was giving Elizabeth an icy glare, if she didn't know Alicia, she would have run for her life.

"It's not that I wont Alicia, its because I cant tell you. I need to speak to your son first, make sure he wants to know who his mother is and if he wants..." she paused knowing the next few words would deeply hurt her friend "If he even wants to accept that you as his mother. I know this is hard Alicia but you cant just go in all guns blazing and act like mother and son. He's going to have a lot of questions and will perhaps be angry that you didn't want him to know your name and that you didn't find him sooner." Elizabeth looked into Alicia's tearful eyes and crossed the room. Placing a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder Elizabeth said "I'll go see him now. You stay here and sort your problems out with the Commander."

Elizabeth exited the office leaving a fearful Alicia and a confused Commander behind.

"So" the Commander started crossing the room to stand in front of Alicia "How have you been?"

"Fine and dandy sir" she replied sarcastically "fine and dandy." she repeated placing a hand on her forehead as to shield her worries and emotions from the man she had secretly loved and cared for, for many years.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked sorrowfully slowly taking her hand that was on her forehead and placing it in between both of his over sized ones. "Why Alicia?" he asked again moving one of his hands from hers to cup her cheek. The contact made her shiver, never before had the one she'd longed for acted so sensitively, so caring. She'd waited for this day for so long, but, everything was happening so quickly. She was still traumatised by the accident that had occurred not too long ago, she just found out that her son had been living in Terra Nova for god knows how long and now her Commander was giving her possible signals that he cared more for her than just his Lieutenant. She forcefully retracted her hand from his and turned her back to him, not wanting her beloved to see the tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. She left his presence as he stepped closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder. 'He's so stubborn' she thought to herself.

"I'm not leaving Alicia. The last week or so I've been having these feelings, feelings that a Commander shouldn't allow to be acted on, but..." She felt his nervousness "I can't hide these feelings any longer, I can't _not_ act on them. Alicia..."

"Don't" She stated. "Don't say it unless you mean it." she said turning around. Again the Commander cupped her cheeks with the palm of his hands.

"Alicia, I think I'm in love with you."

Elizabeth entered the Shannon household in search for her two daughters. She placed her plex pad on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. Malcolm had discovered a plant that created almost a replica taste of orange juice, it contained the same nutritional value but lacked something in the taste, she wasn't sure what but it certainly didn't taste like normal orange juice. Whilst pouring what Malcolm had named Orancolm she heared giggling from what sounded little Maddy from her room.

"Maddy?" Elizabeth called "Do we have company?" she asked. What was only a few seconds both Maddy and her guest exited the room.

"Sorry Mrs Shannon we should have waited for you or Mr Shannon to come home before we proceeded to Maddy's bedroom." the redness and clear embarrassment shown by the male guest almost made a smile form on her face, in any other circumstances it would have, however this male in particular was going to receive some shocking news in which she didn't know how he was going to take it.

"It's fine." she directed to him. "Listen I'd like a word in private if that's okay with you." she indicated to the sofa in the living room and gave a look to Maddy to indicate for her to leave.

"Of course Mrs Shannon." He confirmed making his way over to sit down. "I'll catch you later Maddy." He called after the oldest Shannon daughter as she left the household. Elizabeth sat opposite the solider and placed her hands on her knees.

"There's something very important I need to tell you." She stated. The males face turned from that of confusion to worry and fear. "Something that you may not take very well. Before I tell you promise me you'll let me finish."

"Of course Mrs Shannon. What is it?"

"It's about your mother..." she looked directly into his eyes, she'd never realized how very much they looked like his mothers. "She's her in Terra Nova." she finished.

The look on the soldiers face said it all. Complete and utter shock, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself, he'd risen from the sofa and paced up and down, sat down and twiddled his thumbs and then finally looked Elizabeth in the eyes. His tear filled amber eyes met her dark maroon ones. "Who is she." he asked.

"You sure you want to know?" at his nod of the head she stated what he'd longed to know since he was a young child "Mark your mother is Lieutenant Alicia Washington."

* * *

><p><strong>So i know that a lot of you guessed that it was going to be Reynold's but i just wanted to form a bond between the mother and son, suggest that she's always had that maternal instinct for him and that deep down she's always known and vice versa. So the majority of you are probs not shocked by who the son is. Now that we know who the son is the fun starts to begin. In the next few chapters another blast from the past turns up, but who can guess who? Please review as always :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, I know it's been a looooooonggg time. I was so devistated by the end of Terra Nova that I couldn't find the inspiration to finish this fic. But, with Terra Nova the T.V series gone i thought that it could live on through fan fics :) So here we go, i know it's short but it's a start. **_

* * *

><p>" '<em>The' <em>Lieutenant Alicia Washington! This is some sick joke right? Tell me this is all a dream." Mark plead, shocked by the news he'd just received.

"She _is _your biological mother Mark." she stated "Do you want to sit down and talk about? She knows that her son is in Terra Nova but she doesn't know who you are. I thought that I'd leave that up to you if you want to tell her or not, or if you want me to tell her."

"I cannot believe this." He said shooting up from his sitting position on the sofa and pacing directing his attention to the floor. "She can't be, it's impossible. My mother was raped and that resulted in me being born. The Lieutenant would have told me if anything like that had..." he paused trying to remember something that she had said when the rover had flipped. "Oh my g... I was trying to keep her awake when she was hurt in the rover, I told her about what happened with my mum and dad and how I ended up in foster care. She said she understood why mother did what she did, and that it it was more common than I thought for a woman to give up their child to get anyway from what happened to them. I should have clicked on, not only did she say that but she also said that she had a baby and had to give it up due to 'the circumstances'. How could I have been so stupid, I even look a bit like her for heaven sakes."

"Mark don't beat yourself up about it. Alicia maybe didn't tell you she was raped because she was ashamed, rape victims don't tend to like talking about the ordeal they've been through. They just lock it up and hope that it goes away, when the truth is it just lingers and eats away at them. You've had your foster parents to help you through life. Who has Alicia had?" With that Mark took his previous seat opposite Elizabeth again.

"What should I do?" Mark asked.

"She really wants to know who her son is. Do you want me to tell her?"

"No." Mark stated.

"If that's what you..." she was interrupted.

"I'll tell her myself."

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth entered her office she was greeted by a nervous Lieutenant and a beaming Commander. Both were sitting on stools opposite each other, Elizabeth's couldn't help but grin at the sight on the commander holding both Alicia's hands in his.<p>

"Glad to see you've both settled your issues." Elizabeth said. A small smile formed on Alicia's face only for it to quickly vanish when Elizabeth approached them. "I spoke to your son Alicia."

'Your son' she thought to herself. She never thought those words would be directed to her, she suddenly felt the urge to cry again but held her composure to hear what the doctor had to say.

"He's here and wants to speak to you. I must stress that he's in shock, just take things slow okay." Alicia stood from her seated position and enveloped the doctor into a hug.

"I don't know how to thank you Elizabeth. I would never have known that my son was in Terra Nova if it wasn't for you. If there is ever anything I can do for you, promise me you'll ask. "

" Don't worry about that." Elizabeth stated. She averted her gaze to the commander. "Would you follow me out so that we can leave Alicia to meet her son, I think it'll be best if they met alone first." The commander replied with a nod and followed the doctor. As he passed Alicia he brushed his hand over her shoulder to try and ease the nervousness that he knew she was feeling. With the door closing Alicia clasped her hands together behind her back to try and steady her hands from shaking. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this kind of fear. Her hands never shook when in battle she was so focused on staying alive and concentrating on the mission that she never had the time to feel fear.

The Commander and Doctor exited the room. Mark Reynolds passed both of them and was about to enter the room in which Alicia was waiting.

"Mark!" The commander called, attracting the young soldiers attention. "The Lieutenant is waiting for someone at the minute. Why don't you pop by later?"

"I know she is Sir. It's me she's waiting for." Mark said with a smile opening the door and entering, leaving a gob-smacked commander fixed in the place he stood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I need to know if people are still reading these so please pop a review or a PM. Next entry soon :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok no excuses... I will finish this story so heres a couple of chapters to hopefully satisfy ya'll.**

It felt like slow motion as the door knob was turned and the sound of footstep could be heard entering the room. Alicia had her back to the door, too scared to see the form which would be her son. The thoughts and questions that were going through her head were all negative; typical to the Lieutenant being the caution and always thinking of the worst possible situation. She couldn't run away or avoid this encounter unlike trying to avoid bullets being fired at her. That she could deal with, but this, this was something she'd never really been good at. Expressing her feelings and venting her emotions to someone had always been one of her few difficulties. She kept feelings for her Commander for years not just because her was her Commander but also because she was scared of having to actually telling him. This boy was going to tell her how much he hated her for leaving him and she wouldn't be able to tell him why. Why she couldn't deal with all of the trauma she's been through. Why she had to give him up and why she couldn't tell him that she'd regretted and missed him everyday day since she'd let him go. The footsteps were becoming increasingly closer and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Alicia?" the voice called. A puzzled look formed on the Lieutenants face as she slowly turned around.

"Mark. What are you doing here?" She asked calmly. Mark didn't reply so she continued. "Look now is not the time, if there's a problem please tell the Commander, I'm waiting for someone very important."

"I know you are Ma'am." He stated, arms crossing over his chest.

"Reynolds I swear to god if you don't tell me why your here!" She was losing her cool fast. Why did he choose this moment of all moments to come tell her something. But then it clicked, the look on Mark's face said everything. The fear and sadness in his eyes spoke volumes. Her legs started shaking, her eyes were as wide as they could possibly go without causing damage and her bottom lip started quivering. "Mark, who sent you here?" She asked quietly.

With tears in his eyes he replied "Dr Shannon."

"So your... your... but how... you cant be" and so it started, she couldn't form sentences, couldn't form words, couldn't express how she felt. She was beginning to feel light headed from all of the thoughts and emotions that were running through it. Mark saw this and indicated for the pair to take a seat.

"I know this is a shock. It was a shock to me! But we need to talk about everything and what we're going to do." Alicia stared at him while he spoke. This was her son. This was her son. That's all that was running through her mind. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Calm yourself Alicia, she thought to herself. Pull yourself together, this is your son, you've been waiting for this moment for what feels like a lifetime. She looked down at her hand nervously fidgeting, she looked back up to see tears running down her finest soldiers face. Without thinking about it she leaned over and wiped them away slowly. After the tear tracks were cleared she cupped his face in her hands and leant her forehead on his and closed her eyes. She took in the scent of her son, not the soldier she had created but her son. Never again would he be just her soldier, he'd be her flesh and blood, he'd be her family. Her thoughts went back to thinking about her inability to express herself. Maybe her actions just now were instincts of a mother. A mother.

"Mark, I need to know what your thinking, I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want to ask me."

"I honestly don't know what to think. You've been my commanding officer for so long and now I find out that your my mother. I had a mother growing up, I don't know if I can see you in that way." There was a short pause, Alicia's heart was in her stomach. "But I'm willing to give it a go if you are?"

"Of course I am, I've wanted this day to happen since the day I left you. I've put you through so much pain and haven't given you an explanation. Just ask me anything."

"Ok. What happened to my father?" Mark asked out straight.

Alicia had asked him to ask her anything, but him asking about his father was not a question she wanted to answer. He was a waste of space, a violent aggressive man who shouldn't have been breathing the same air as everyone else. She knew that his disappearance was suspicious but she honestly didn't know what had happened to him, she wished she had killed him at the time but that would have meant that she wouldn't have served in the army and had all of those experiences with the Commander she had grown to love so. What happened to her ex partner had never really crossed her mind but the growth of her son had.

"I know it's hard to believe given the circumstances but I have no idea. After one of his aggressive outbursts I told him that I was leaving with you, I feared for your safety, he pushed me into the wall so I grabbed the nearest thing and hit him. I ran out of the building with you in my arms and never looked back. I thought he was going to kill me and then maybe you, so I did what I thought was best. I heard a report on the news a day later that I was missing with you and that there was blood on the floor in the living room. That's where I hit him, but the reporter said that there was no blood, they linked the blood back to your father and presumed that I'd killed him and run off with you. That's when I gave you up for adoption and when I joined the army. I had to change my appearance in order to keep a low profile but nobody in those days was interested in catching his potential murderer and without a body they couldn't prove anything." Alicia was glad that he knew what had happened but was sad with the fact that he had to know his real father was a monster.

"What was his name?" Mark asked quietly.

"Miles Lorenz" she replied quickly. "Your birth name was Kyle Joshua Lorenz" Alicia would tell that it was a lot for him to take in.

"And... you said that you were.. eerr... raped." he felt awful for asked but he needed to know if he was the result of her rape.

"Yeah, Miles raped me and I become pregnant with you." Reynolds hand covered his face and he turned away from Alicia. "But listen the one thing that Miles said that did turn out to be true was that the pregnancy was a blessing in disguise. You are the best thing that I have done, you may not think it but what I did was the right thing, giving you up I mean. I was in no right state of mind to take care of you." he turned back around to face her "I couldn't have brought you up right, we would have both gotten involved in crime and god knows what else."

"I don't doubt that. It's just the thought of being a product of a rape, its disgusting, I'm disgusting." again tears began running down his cheeks.

"No, No." she gripped his shoulders. "Don't you ever say that! You are a brilliant man, nothing like your father, you were brought up in the best possible way. I couldn't have hoped for better, it's just upsetting for you to have to find out at this age." Reynolds looked Alicia in the eyes and went in for a hug. The hug must have lasted for a good few minutes when there was a knock at the door. Both Alicia and Reynolds looked at each other and smiled, Mark finally spoke "This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship" he paused and added "Mom."

**As always please leave a review, it does spur me on! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia announced for the person knocking to enter. The door opened and in stepped the Commander.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I need to know is Mark your..." he was cut out by Mark "Yes I am Alicia's son." Nathaniel's face went white with shock, he would have never guessed that she had had a baby let alone that Mark was her child. Although they did look similar it wasn't obvious and in his eyes soldiers did tend to look familiar.

"So, have you worked things out?" he finally asked.

"Why aren't you a bit too concerned for just a commander." Taylor frowned. "I'm sorry but now that I have the status of your son." he looked to Alicia "I have the power that no one else has, which is to hit both of your heads together and tell your to smell the roses."

"Listen" Alicia started "I'm not sure what your getting at but if it's what I think it is, don't even think about it. The commander and I are..." she was interrupted by Taylor "In love! Come on Wash he knows and we both know more to the point." her face flushed, two surprises in one day, this was enough to give her a heart attack. She sat down on the seat that she was previously sat on waiting to meet her son. "So how about it Wash? One big happy family?" she looked from Taylor to Reynolds both of which were smiling down at her. " Her response to Taylor was a smile in return, as she stood she replied "One big happy family it is."

It had been a week now since the two declarations. Although the relationship between Wash and Taylor had not been declared, the relationship between Wash and Reynolds had. Some of the soldiers appeared to be irritated and angry, some saying that Wash knew all along and favoured Reynolds by giving him special treatment such as passing him in exercises that others failed with generosity. These soldiers were dealt with by the Lieutenant quickly and aggressively, some were on cleaning duties for a month and other were told they had to do double to training others had to do. This most certainly emptied thoughts of favouritism from their minds. Other soldiers were over the moon for the mother and son given kind and polite words to both of them.

Alicia and Mark had had nights in talking about the past and what life challenges they'd had, relationships that they'd had and people that they'd lost. Mark most certainly missed his foster parents but now he had Alicia to get to know more personally and hopefully be able to call her mother. Nathaniel and Alicia hadn't come out about their relationship purely because of him being her commanding officer. However, Nathaniel had come up with an idea to have a duel leadership. Alicia would be in charge of civilian part of the colony whereas the Nathaniel would be how a commander would be in charge in the military. Alicia would therefore no longer be in charge of her unit sorting out the mother and son problem. Nathaniel was determined to make this work, he'd not acted on his feeling for Wash which meant that a lot of time had been lost, he wasn't about to lose any more time. The announcement of the charge was to be made inanimately, the crowd of both civilians and soldiers stood looking up at the command centre. With Wash by his side he began to speak. He started with the small saboteur problem that had been occurring "As you all know we have been having problems with the colonies power, someone has been deactivating the power mains in the lower deck of our power station, if anyone knows anything about this please come forward later on today, I will be in the command centre a 9 sharp. I also want to address that Mrs Detoir has been awoken on several occasions by what she thinks is a group of youths. People we need to respect others when it gets later on a night, I know a lot of you have been working a lot harder than usual due to the festival coming up, so those who are out late at night but before curfew please keep it down." He paused and briefly looked at Wash. "Now on a lighter note I have an announcement to make. I am relinquishing my leadership of civilians to who you will now call Ms Washington. I will only be in charge of our military. People this is due to... due to ..." he looked at Wash for help but received none she was trying to avoid everyone's gaze who had just been surprised by the announcement of leadership. "Well as you all know me and Wash have been working together for a _very _long time, over time friendships get stronger, are lost or are even developed into something else, love." he paused again "myself and Wash are now an item." he concluded. There was a moment of silence and then a loud cheer erupted. The people of the colony were more than happy they were ecstatic as if they'd been waiting for this moment for decades.

As Wash and Taylor made their way down the stairs they were congratulated by many, some declaring that it was about time and some saying that they were shocked but wished all the best. Mark approached Alicia and gave her a tight hug which was then followed by a hug from her potential daughter in law.

"Wow. I can't believe that this is finally happening. Who'd have thought it eh?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"I know." replied Wash. She gazed into the eyes of Nathaniel "and now we can walk our future, together." With that statement they started to walk back to Nathaniel's home. Before they reached the door however, the siren rang.


End file.
